Psychic
by Bontaque
Summary: This was written for a prompt on the kink meme in which Harvey develops the ability to control Mike's orgasms, psychically. Thought I should upload it here.


It started with his eyes.

Harvey was sitting behind his desk, watching Mike tell him something he already knew. He wasn't listening. He couldn't help it. His eyes were just too damn blue and Harvey couldn't help but stare. It was ridiculous what this kid was doing to him. He'd tried to fight it, just out of principle, because Harvey Specter didn't have crushes on people, especially not people working beneath him that just had the prettiest god damn eyes he had ever seen.

Once he'd realised he wasn't going to be able to fight it, Harvey at least tried to control it, but he still couldn't help picturing Mike in all sorts of compromising positions when they were supposed to be working together. Right now, whilst Mike reeled off information he probably needed to know about his newest client, he was imagining what Mike would look like bent over his desk. It was his face that did it. Harvey wondered if Mike knew how expressive his face was. Donna had already begun teasing Harvey about what she liked to call _eyefucking_.

Harvey just wanted to see what Mike's face looked like when he came. He liked to think Mike was a lip biter. He wanted to see his shoulders tense as his eyes fluttered and he bit his lip... much like he seemed to be doing right now. Harvey watched in surprise as Mike shuddered mid sentence, his face flushed, his eyes suddenly dark.

"Uh... fuck... I'll be right back," Mike mumbled, walking out of Harvey's office and disappearing down the hall.

Had that really just happened? Harvey was pretty certain that had happened.

Ten minutes later, Mike returned and carried on where he'd left off after apologising for leaving so quickly. Apparently, he hadn't felt well and had gone to the toilet to be sick but Harvey was pretty sure he'd never seen nausea look like that before.

XXXX

When Mike got home that evening, the relief of finally being able to process what had happened faded fast. He didn't really want to remember that he'd come in his pants in front of Harvey. He hoped he hadn't noticed. What on earth had caused it? He couldn't even remember being aroused before it was happening. Furthermore, why had Harvey's face suddenly been in his mind when it was happening? Suddenly, Mike's phone started to ring and he almost didn't answer when he saw that it was Harvey. Was he going to laugh at him about what had happened earlier?

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mike. I just wanted to see if you were feeling better." Oh. That sounded surprisingly caring.

"Yeah, I think so. I think I ate something bad at lunch."

"Oh? Well I'm glad you're feeling better."

Mike wanted to tease Harvey about him caring but he was too aware of the fact that he suddenly had an erection to do that. What the fuck?

"If you still feel bad tomorrow, make sure you phone me and let me know," Harvey said. "I don't want you trying to work through it and making yourself worse."

Mike could barely focus on what his boss was saying, he suddenly felt on the edge of an orgasm and he didn't know what to do. He hadn't done anything, but he was so close. Part of him was freaked out over how sudden it was and the fact that Harvey's face was suddenly all he could see but the rest of him needed to come so badly it hurt.

"Y-Yeah... I'll let you know... I'll p-phone you," Mike managed to say.

"Are you alright? Are you feeling sick again?"

Mike couldn't take it. He pushed his pants down quickly, stroking his cock through his underwear and almost jumped when he heard Harvey's voice.

"Mike?"

"Oh... uh, yeah... a l-little," Mike said, desperately trying to push himself further, but nothing he did seemed to help.

"Oh, well, then. Maybe you should hang up and sort yourself out."

At Harvey's words, Mike came, holding the phone away from himself, hoping that Harvey wouldn't hear anything. It was intense, Mike couldn't remember the last time his vision had actually blurred around the edges. After convincing himself that Harvey's face had been in his head because he'd happened to be speaking to him, Mike brought the phone back to his ear.

"S-Sorry, I was nearly sick, I'm going to go," he said, hoping his excuse sounded believable.

"Okay, you go and get some rest and I'll see you when you're better," Harvey said and hung up.

Harvey smiled to himself. He didn't quite know how it worked, but he knew it worked over distances. He wasn't sure if he needed to be speaking to Mike or not, but he had no way of telling otherwise. He also now knew that it didn't need to be an instant thing. His cock throbbed as he thought of having Mike at the edge of orgasm, begging him to let him come. He'd look wonderful like that. Harvey put his phone down and tried not to enjoy the thought of Mike sitting at home, confused about what had just happened. He tried not to let Mike's face as he came earlier turn him on more than it already had as he took his clothes off and climbed into bed, squeezing his cock gently. Eventually, Harvey tried not to admit to himself that he'd thought about his associate as he came, that he'd imagined him softly moaning his name and that he was having trouble keeping his mind off of him as he cleaned up and turned off the light.

XXXX

Mike woke up just before his alarm was due to go off. He rolled over and saw his phone, grimacing when he remembered what had happened last night. He picked it up, wondering if he should phone in and take the day off when he saw that he had a text. It was from Harvey:

Hope you're feeling okay today. Phone me when you wake up.

Mike didn't really want to phone him. He didn't want to be around him or talk to him in case there was a repeat of yesterday. He couldn't just ignore the text, though and maybe nothing would happen. He rang Harvey's phone and couldn't help wishing that it would just go to voice mail.

"Mike? How are you?"

"I'm feeling better, thanks."

"So you're okay to work?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. Can you come straight to my office when you get here? I have a case for you."

"Sure, okay, see you soon," Mike said, hanging up the phone. Things were looking up, Mike's cock hadn't even stirred. He must have just been having a strange day yesterday.

XXXX-

Harvey was proud of himself. He had managed to restrain himself when Mike had phoned him. He now had about forty five minutes until Mike got here, just enough time to run his latest test.

"Donna? Could you get Louis up here?" he asked.

Louis appeared at his office door more quickly than he'd expected him to.

"What is it Harvey? I'm busy."

"Come in, Louis," Harvey said.

"What do you want?"

Harvey hadn't actually been able to think of anything to talk to Louis about, so he had to do this quickly. He tried to visualise Louis with an erection, tried to think about what he'd look like when he was coming, but it didn't seem to be having any effect. He did everything he'd done with Mike but none of it worked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see you, Louis. I do miss you," Harvey said with a smirk. Louis scowled, obviously annoyed that he was pulled away from his work for nothing. Harvey watched him walk out of the office, wondering why he hadn't reacted in the same way that Mike did. Maybe he could only do it to Mike, or maybe it was just because Mike was the only person he genuinely wanted to have that effect on.

Harvey tried to focus on his work and not the fact that Mike was probably cycling towards the building right now. When he finally appeared in the doorway, Harvey tried not to think about what it would be like to have Mike up against the wall. He could see that this could be a problem. If Harvey couldn't control himself, he was going to end up doing whatever it was that he'd done to him yesterday by accident.

"So, you said you had a case for me?" Mike asked, as he walked into the room. Harvey kept his thoughts on what he was going to have for lunch.

"Pro-bono, parental emancipation," Harvey said, trying to focus.

"I thought you weren't supposed to pushed your pro-bono cases onto me."

"You're doing it."

"But-" Mike began but he stopped suddenly. His cock had twitched to life again and the way that Harvey was looking at him wasn't helping. His boss looked almost hungry and Mike shifted, hoping with everything he had that Harvey didn't know he had an erection.

"Mike, you work for me. You'll take the case."

"But, Harvey, she'll just find out again and then we'll both be-"

Fuck. Mike felt like someone had just squeezed his cock. He wondered if he could get away with excusing himself now. He wasn't sure how to feel about how badly he wanted Harvey right now. He was pretty certain he was straight, but that was hard to believe when he was standing in front of his boss, wanting to feel him pressed up against him.

"Mike. No arguments."

"But... nghhh," Mike clamped his mouth shut to stop any other highly embarrassing noises coming out of him as a wave of pleasure shot down his spine.

Harvey grinned. Every time he visualised touching Mike, kissing him, he saw the man twitch. He pushed it further, seeing how far he could take it. Harvey visualised pulling Mike's cock out of his pants, he pictured kneeling before him and taking it into his mouth. As he did so, he saw Mike shudder and bite his lip. In his head, Harvey stood up and kissed the Mike in his head and watched as the one before him gasped.

"Are you okay, Mike?" he asked, picturing Mike getting closer to coming. He smiled when he saw him twitch again.

"Mmm, m'fine," Mike replied. He was fine. He wasn't crazy. He wasn't standing in his boss's office trying not to come in his pants for the second time, because that would be insane.

"So, will you take the case?"

"I just don't think-" he began but he was cut short when something pushed him over the edge. It was everything he could do stay standing as he came, a small moan escaping him. He was certain that there was no way Harvey could have not seen that, but he didn't mention it. When he asked, yet again, whether or not Mike would take the case, he could only nod. For the second time in two days, Mike left the office in a hurry and went straight to the toilets to clean himself as best as he could.

XXXX-

Later, at his desk, Mike found it hard to keep his mind on the case. He tried not to at first, but it was getting harder and harder not to think of Harvey. Mike knew he was attractive, everyone knew Harvey was attractive, but he didn't expect to actually be attracted to him. He didn't really expect to be attracted to any man, he thought he was past the point in his life when he could have a random sexuality shift. Despite the fact that Mike had never found a man sexually attractive, he was getting hard again, just thinking about Harvey kissing him, pressing him against a wall. Somehow, it was different this time. He didn't feel like his arousal sprang out of nowhere. Still, he couldn't keep letting this happen.

The next morning, Mike text Harvey:

Feeling ill again, going to the hospital.

When Harvey read the text, he was worried. He knew Mike wasn't actually ill, so where was he going? Was he just avoiding him? Had he taken it too far? He replied quickly:

Okay, let me know when you'll be okay to come back.

Mike walked into the clinic nervously. It was going to be a hard thing to explain and he wasn't sure whether or not the doctor would even take him seriously.

"Mike Ross?" a woman called from one of the doors down the corridor. Damn, he was hoping for a male doctor. Mike walked to the room and sat down on one of the blue chairs that they always seemed to have in clinics and schools.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Roberts. Your form says you're here for a... sexual problem."

"Yeah... it's, um," Mike began, not really knowing how to put it. "I've been having a bit of a problem."

"It's okay, Mike. I'm a doctor, I've seen everything."

"Okay, well, I've sort of been getting overexcited, lately. I'm worried there might be something wrong with me."

"By overexcited... do you mean you've been climaxing too quickly?"

"No... not exactly. The fact that I've been... climaxing at all is sort of the problem. I keep doing it for no reason. At work."

"Oh. Oh, okay," Dr. Roberts said. "Well, this isn't that rare and can be medical or psychological. Have you been sexually active lately?"

"I haven't really had much time for anything but work lately."

"Okay and are there any common factors? Things that have happened every time?"

"My boss. Harvey."

"What about him?"

"He's been there. I've been thinking about him."

"Right, well, I can book you in for some tests, but I'd recommend you confront him about it," she said and Mike's stomach lurched. Was she really telling him that he had to tell Harvey that he'd come in his pants thinking about him? "You don't have to be too explicit with him about it, but I think it would help you to discuss it with him."

"Right. Talk to Harvey. I guess I can try it."

"I'll phone you when we have an opening for your tests, okay?"

Mike didn't feel any better after his clinic visit, but he had to admit that she was right. Harvey did seem to be the problem here and they spent a lot of time together. If he was the cause, there was no way Mike could go on without bringing him into it. He text him before getting on his bike:

On way back to office. Can we speak?

Harvey's reply was quick:

In meeting, should be out when you get here.

XXXX-

Harvey walked back to his office, glad that he hadn't run into anyone. Mike had said that he was on his way back/i. Had he really gone to see a doctor? Harvey thought about it and realised that if he had suddenly started having spontaneous orgasms... well he'd probably think that there was something wrong with him too. Mike was sitting there when he arrived, looking worried, almost embarrassed.

"Is there a problem? How did it go?" Harvey asked, hoping that it wasn't going to get awkward but knowing that that was the only way this could end.

"I... I have a problem and my doctor thinks it is something I need to share with you," Mike said.

"Are you okay? How bad is it?"

"Not life threatening... I hope. I just, I've been having a strange reaction lately. To you, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Mike's tone was earnest. He was really worried about this wasn't he?

"Fuck. Yes, Mike, I've noticed," Harvey said as he walked across the room. He noticed that Mike seemed to be trying to sink into the chair, as if he thought he needed to stay away from him. "It's okay, calm down."

"Calm down? I don't think you're getting this."

"Look, you're okay right now, aren't you?" Harvey really hoped he was. He wasn't thinking about it, he was desperately trying to think of anything but.

"Well, yes, but... well sort of."

"Sort of?" Fuck, was he doing it without meaning to, now?

"I don't know, it's not the same, but... well there's something there. It's like..." Mike paused and looked down, his voice dropping to nearly a whisper when he next spoke. "It'd like it's expecting it."

Harvey sighed. This wasn't fair on Mike, but how was he going to explain this? Oh, by the way, I've sort of been making you come for my own entertainment. But that was what he had been doing. No matter which way he tried to spin it, Harvey knew he'd done wrong.

"Look, Mike, this is my fault," he began. Harvey told him about how it had been an accident the first time, about how he'd only wanted to test it the second time. He told him about how he couldn't help himself the third time but he made sure to leave out that he couldn't help himself because Mike just looked so fucking good when he was coming. When he was finished, Mike just looked at him.

"This isn't funny."

"What? No, I'm serious."

"Then you're fucking insane," Mike said, standing up. He was angry. He thought Harvey was mocking him.

"Can you explain it in any other way?" Harvey asked quickly. "Do you want me to prove it to you?"

Mike turned around and he seemed to be thinking. He gave Harvey a defiant look and nodded, as if daring him. Harvey could see a faint, but definite bulge running down Mike's leg. Even now, even without his help, he had an erection. Was Mike right? Was he just conditioned to be that way around him now? Or was it something more?

Harvey pictured Mike in his head, pictured him thrown down on the desk, writhing and full of arousal. He saw the Mike before him blink suddenly, a look of shock spreading across his face.

"What? How?" he stammered.

"I don't know, I picture it and it happens," Harvey replied and he had to stop himself from smiling when Mike's knees visibly buckled.

"Okay, well you can stop now."

"You just want to leave it like this? Look at you." Mike was standing before him, breathing heavily as if he'd just run a mile. Harvey imagined the way he'd moan if he crossed the room and pressed up against him, his knee sliding up against his crotch. On cue, Mike made one of the most wonderful noises Harvey had ever heard. It was up there with the way he'd tried desperately to keep talking on the phone the other night.

"Harvey... this isn't right..." Mike breathed but Harvey didn't think he meant it. He focused, picturing Mike panting and thrusting; Harvey imagined he'd be quite restless on the edge of an orgasm. The Mike before him trembled as he held him there and it was all Harvey could do to not cross the room and fuck him senseless. Mike was holding himself up, one arm pressed into the back of the chair, his fingers gripping tightly.

"You want me to stop? I can stop. I can leave you like this."

Mike whimpered and Harvey knew he had him, he knew right then that he'd won. He imagined running his hands over Mike, pictured dropping to his knees and giving his straining cock a quick kiss through his suit. Mike groaned. He pictured undoing his pants and pulling them down, his hands snaking under the waistband of Mike's underwear much more fluidly than he'd have managed in real life. Harvey's hand made contact with Mike's cock and he couldn't help but be surprised at how real it felt. He pulled it out and ran his tongue along it agonisingly slowly.

"Harvey, please."

Harvey didn't know how he knew, but he just did. He knew he could do whatever he wanted to Mike, anything, he could suck his cock, he could fuck him for hours in his mind and Mike would feel every thrust, but he couldn't come until he pictured it.

"Please... Harvey, I can't..."

Those noises, the soft pleading, that was almost enough to send Harvey over the edge right there and then and he wasn't even looking at the boy. Mike was bent double over the chair, his legs shaking, his eyes practically black. His lips were bruised a deep red from the way he'd been biting, sucking, anything to stop himself from completely losing his mind.

Harvey wasn't a monster. He wanted Mike to enjoy this. As he pictured it in his head, Harvey watched as Mike shuddered violently, a strangled cry escaping him as he came. He certainly seemed to be enjoying this.

Mike gasped, feeling the last wave of his orgasm fade. He was surprised he was still standing, he hadn't been trying to keep himself up any more. All he wanted was Harvey, he wanted to feel him against him, he wanted to taste... wait. No. As Mike's head cleared, as he remembered that he was supposed to feel ashamed of coming in his fucking pants, all of his feelings towards Harvey were replaced with anger.

"How could you?" Mike asked. He still wanted him, he still knew that that was the best orgasm of his life, but how could he not be angry?

"I'm sorry." Harvey was looking at him with a mixture or shock, fear and lust, but Mike knew he meant it. But he just couldn't do this.

"Can I... I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXX-

Harvey looked down at the clock as he got into bed. It was only eleven thirty but he'd gotten bored of drinking and trying to forget the day. Mike would still be awake. He fumbled with his phone and pressed the speed dial he'd assigned to Mike's number. He listened to the rings: one, two, voice mail. Two rings to voice mail? Mike had purposely rejected his call. He opened up a new message and typed out a quick text:

I'm sorry. Plz let m apologize

Harvey waited for what he assumed was enough time for Mike to read the message and then pressed and held the number 2 again. This time, he heard three rings and then nothing.

"Mike?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry, Mike. I had no right to do that to you."

"Why did you do it? Did you want to humiliate me?" That hurt. Harvey couldn't imagine something further from the truth.

"No! Mike... I just wanted you so badly," Harvey said. "I told you, the first time was an accident."

"And the other times? Why did you keep going?" Mike's tone was hurt, vulnerable. Harvey had to tell him.

"I... Okay, fine, you looked good like it. I liked hearing you. I couldn't help needed to do it again. I'm sorry." Harvey didn't think anyone had ever made him feel this small, at least not recently. He was Harvey Specter. He didn't apologise unless he absolutely had to.

"You couldn't help it?" Harvey thought he heard something new in Mike's voice. Was he smiling? Harvey was going to risk everything in the hopes that he was.

"No, I couldn't help it. Sometimes I just want you and if I think about it... Well you've seen what happens."

"I've more than seen it," Mike replied.

"Oh? And how was that?" Harvey was definitely pushing it now and he knew it. Each time he waited for Mike to reply, the silence, the pause seemed to stretch on forever.

XXXX-

Mike tried to keep himself from grinning, he knew he shouldn't forgive Harvey, it was practically rape, so why didn't he care more? Harvey just sounded so ridiculous on the other end of the phone. He was used to Harvey being uptight, controlling and here he was apologising and admitting to fantasising about him. Now he was asking him how it felt? Fuck, if he was honest, it had felt amazing.

"It was okay."

"Oh, so you wouldn't be interested in my doing it again?"

Mike felt his cock begin to harden and he wasn't sure if Harvey was doing it or if he was just turned on by the idea of him doing it.

"Not without my permission," Mike said seriously.

"No, I didn't mean, I wont... Sorry."

"Harvey, are you doing it now?" Mike asked.

"What? No!" Harvey said indignantly. "Wait, why? Are you..."

Mike felt his face flush. After everything Harvey had seen him do, why was he so embarrassed about having an erection? Maybe because he actually had control over this one?

"What was it you liked? Did you enjoy controlling it all?" Mike asked. He knew the answer before Harvey said a word. Of course he had. Harvey loved to be in control, that was obvious to anyone who worked with him.

"I... Mike, why did you ask me if I was doing it?"

Mike smiled. Harvey needed to know.

"I... might have had reason to believe that you were, that's all."

"Past tense?"

"...No"

Mike couldn't believe that they were talking about this. Harvey had just made some kind of sound, halfway between a groan and oh.

"What's wrong, Harvey?" Mike asked. Maybe he could have fun with this, too.

"N-nothing."

"You sounded flustered."

"You said, well, you insinuated that you had an erection," Harvey said. "How was I supposed to sound?"

Mike smiled.

"I just didn't realise that my... arousal was that arousing to you."

Harvey made a similar sound and Mike continued.

"Harvey, how exactly does this ability of yours work? What was it that you were thinking about?"

"You want to know what I was thinking? About you?" Harvey asked.

"Yes. Tell me."

Mike felt his cock twitch suddenly; Harvey must be thinking about it again.

"I... I was thinking about having you over my desk," Harvey said.

"Okay, now, try not to think about it too strongly," Mike said, feeling like someone was touching him, invisible hands ghosting over his cock.

"What?"

"Harvey! You're doing it again! Stop touching me."

"S-Sorry!"

The feeling disappeared quickly, but the throbbing of his pulse didn't. Mike took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He was trying to turn Harvey on, as payback but it didn't seem to be going his way.

"How do you feel about that, Harvey? How do you feel about the fact that I could feel you all over me?"

"Fuck, Mike. I want you to feel it for real."

"Well, maybe that can be arranged." Mike said it before he even knew he was thinking it. Fuck. Did he really want Harvey that much? Mike heard a small noise from the other end of the phone that sounded very much like a zip being pulled down slowly.

"Harvey, are you-" Mike began, but he couldn't bring himself to finish the question. Hard? Masturbating? This was his boss. His perfect, inhumanly attractive boss.

XXXX-

"Nghh... Mike, I want you..." Harvey groaned and Mike gasped, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was a shuffling sound and Mike heard Harvey's breathing quicken. Mike couldn't believe that this was real, that he was sitting there listening to his boss masturbating over the phone. He couldn't believe how turned on he was and was surprised at how easy it was to tell the difference between this and the strange, psychic arousal. This was all him.

"Harvey..." Mike said. He wanted to say something. He wanted to tell him that this was wrong and that they should stop, or that he wanted this too, he just wanted to say something but he couldn't get the words out.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"Harvey, do it again, please," Mike said.

"Wh-what?"

"Whatever it is you do. I want to feel you touch me again. Please."

Mike bit his lip as he felt it start again. He closed his eyes and imagined Harvey was there with him, felt his hands running over his body.

"Can you feel it?" Harvey asked and Mike could only whimper in response as he felt something squeezing his cock.

"Mike, are you touching your cock?"

"N-no... you are," Mike replied. It was a moment before he remembered that Harvey wasn't really there. "Fuck, Harvey, why aren't we really doing this?"

"We will, we can, just not tonight. But I can still make you come Mike. Are you going to come for me?"

Mike almost did just from hearing Harvey say that. "Yeah..."

"I loved hearing you beg me earlier, Mike. You were begging me to let you come."

Mike knew he was asking permission without really asking so he made a small noise of encouragement as he undid his pants ad pulled out his cock, wrapping his hands around it like he'd felt Harvey do moments ago. He felt a jolt of pleasure run through him as he began to stroke it, a stronger feeling than he was used to. He was pretty certain it was Harvey helping him along. He could hear small groaning noises coming from the phone and it was almost like Harvey was breathing in his ear.

"Fuck, Harvey, do it. Do the thing."

Mike felt like something wet was running up his thigh. It was a weird sensation, he was still clothed but it was like Harvey's tongue was under his pants. Sudden heat engulfed his cock and Mike knew Harvey was thinking about sucking him. He began to thrust into his hand, biting his lip to stop himself from groaning too loudly.

"Are you getting there?" Harvey asked him.

"Mmm, keep going, please."

Mike moaned as he squeezed his cock desperately, the noises he could hear in his ear vibrating through him.

"F-fuck, Harvey, how are you doing this, why can't I... how are you holding it?" Mike asked. He should be coming, why was he just on the edge?

"You're ready already? You want to come, Michael?"

"Please..." Mike begged. "Please, Harv-nggh"

Mike felt like some pressure had been lifted, like he'd released a breath he hadn't known he was holding and then he was coming, Harvey's face swimming in his mind again. He sunk back into the couch, listening to Harvey's panting on the other end of the line.

"Oh, god, Mike," Harvey moaned. "Can you... Tomorrow morning, come to mine?"

"What about work?" Why was Mike asking about work? Harvey was groaning on the end of the phone, asking him to come over to his so that they could... do whatever it was they'd be doing.

"I'll send Ray to pick you up? Nine thirty?" Harvey's breathing was heavier now.

"What do you want me to do when I get there?" Mike asked.

"I just want to see you come for me. Properly."

"You like seeing me come, don't you? You've made me come harder than I ever have, Harvey," Mike said, expecting another gasp or groan. Instead, he heard a strangled cry that sounded a lot like his name and Harvey's gasping breaths as he came.

"Fuck, Mike. Was that true?" he asked, once his breathing had returned to normal.

"...Yeah." Mike wasn't really sure why he'd admitted it, but it definitely had had the desired effect. "So... we should get some sleep if you want to see me again tomorrow."

"Mmm, it is getting late."

"Night, Harvey."

"Night, Rookie."

XXXX-

At nine forty-five the next morning, Harvey was trying to relax. Mike would be here any moment. Last night, it seemed like the next logical step, having him come round. Now, however, having Mike get up just to come round to his for sex, well it seemed a little odd. He wanted him so badly, he just hoped Mike wasn't going to be awkward about it. Just then, there was a knock at the door and Harvey stopped pacing to answer it. Mike was standing there, wearing what was, by far, his best suit, a nervous grin on his face.

"Hi."

"Hi. Come in," Harvey said, stepping aside. He watched as Mike's mouth fell open; it was a normal reaction to Harvey's apartment.

"Wow... this is... wow."

"Can I get you a drink?" Harvey asked, purposely shrugging off Mike's awe.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Harvey tried not to stare. Now that Mike knew how he felt, he had to try, but the kid was just so pretty. He was cute, in his skinny tie and his cheap suit. Damn, he just wanted to hold him up against a wall and-

"So..." Mike was looking at him, clearly hoping for a cue, something to go on. Harvey had to keep his mind clear. If he let his mind wander, if he let himself think about how stupidly red Mike's lips were... Fuck, he had to slow down. First things first. He didn't want a repeat of before, he needed to make sure Mike was definitely okay with this.

"Mike, you realise that we shouldn't be doing this, don't you?"

"We shouldn't be doing a lot of things. I shouldn't be working for you."

The kid had a point. Mike had done a lot of things he wasn't supposed to but you couldn't tell when you looked at him. Harvey looked at Mike's smirk and wanted to pounce on him there and then. Those blue eyes of his were almost piercing, and Harvey couldn't help remembering how good he looked when his pupils were blown, his lips flushed from the biting. Mike's eyes widened suddenly. _Fuck._

"Sorry, fuck, it was an accident," Harvey said quickly but Mike just smiled. He walked forwards and suddenly Harvey was thinking about how surprisingly soft his lips were. He could feel Mike's erection pressing into his thigh, his arms slipping around his waist.

"Harvey, we're going to have to work on your... control."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"We're going to have to work on it tomorrow. For now, I want you to do what you want. Do you think you can do that?"

Harvey was taken aback. Mike was no blushing virgin, but he hadn't expected that. He nodded.

"Where do you want me, then? The bedroom?"

Harvey nodded again and led the way, smiling at Mike's expression as they entered the room. It was as impressive as the rest of his apartment; the room was light and open in the day, looking out over the city.

"What is it with you and all of the glass, Harvey?" Mike asked, laughing a little. "Are you some kind of exhibitionist?"

"What? No! I just... It's the other way. I like to observe."

Harvey wasn't sure what the smile on Mike's face was about. He just watched as he kicked off his shoes and moved onto the bed, sitting back and stretching his legs out, the bulge at his crotch obscenely visible.

"Observe away."

"What?" Harvey asked. "Observe what?"

"That's up to you. You're the one in control here, aren't you?"

Harvey grinned. Yes. Yes he was.

"Okay, Michael, I want you to get undressed. Start from the top and work down."

Harvey stood at the foot of his bed and watched as Mike shrugged off his jacket and loosened the knot of his tie, keeping eye contact the whole time. He pulled the tie off and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Harvey let his eyes take in his shoulders, his collarbones, the small dip of skin that ran up to his neck as Mike removed his shirt. He folded it carefully with a grin; he was milking this for all it was worth.

He was slow with his pants, unzipping and pushing them down, again without breaking eye contact. He folded them and placed them on the floor with his shirt and when he sat back, Harvey gave a little groan at the tent of his underwear.

"You can stop there," Harvey said, his voice deeper than usual. "Wait, no. Socks off."

Mike kicked his socks off and sat back again, waiting. Harvey held up a hand, raised his eyebrows. _Wait here, I'll be right back. _He walked out to his balcony and moved one of the chairs into the bedroom. If Mike was going to give him a show, he was going to be comfortable.

He sat down and took a second to just look. He looked at the way Mike's chest was rising and falling, the way his hands were twitching in his lap; he was nervous. One thought and Harvey was watching Mike's hands turn into fists, his hips twitching upwards.

"I want you to touch yourself for me, Mike."

Mike's eyes widened momentarily, but he slid his hands under the waistband of his underwear and moaned softly as he did something that Harvey couldn't see. Fucking tease.

"I want to see, Michael. Get them off."

Mike pushed his underwear down, kicking them onto the floor. He looked out of place, naked and exposed. It was wonderful. Another thought from Harvey and he'd gasped and grabbed his cock.

"F-fuck, that's still weird, you know," he said.

Harvey just smiled and pushed another thought, causing Mike to thrust into his hand.

"Nghh, Harvey! What the fuck?"

"I thought you said I could do anything I wanted this time?"

"Yeah but... that time it was like you were controlling me. That's different."

"Well, if you're not going to get moving, what do you expect?" Harvey smirked. "But yeah, I wont do that again, sorry."

Mike got the point. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and oh fuck the way he was looking at him, his blue eyes full of passion, it would have floored him if he wasn't already seated. He watched as Mike stroked his cock, his knees drawing up, his bottom lip slipping between his teeth as Harvey gave him another gentle nudge with his mind. He wanted to jump up, he wanted to crawl onto the bed, slip between his legs, but there would be time for that. They had all day.

Harvey watched as Mike's breaths became heavier, his head falling back against the headboard and he looked better than Harvey had ever imagined. It was too much. He removed his shoes and stood up, walking closer to the end of the bed. Mike's eyes followed him as he climbed onto the bed, moving forwards until he was between Mike's knees. Mike went to touch him but Harvey pushed his hands away.

"Don't stop."

Harvey kissed his way up Mike's torso, smiling at the way he moaned as he sucked at his collarbone.

"Oh fuck, Harvey... I think I'm... shall I stop?"

"No. Don't."

"But-"

"Mike, don't stop," Harvey repeated. He kissed him deeply, feeling his lips trembling beneath his own and he focused. He focused on the way Mike was twitching beneath him, the way he was kissing him and he didn't want it to end. Mike was practically shaking, thrusting up into his hand before Harvey realised that he was doing anything.

"Harvey... you're stopping me, aren't you?"

"Fuck, I... I didn't mean to, you just look so fucking good like this."

He should have let him go there but... damn. He couldn't tear his eyes away for long enough. Mike was under him, his chest heaving, his teeth pressing into his lip hard enough to leave an indent.

"Please... fuck, Harvey, please..."

Harvey almost had to shake his head to clear his thoughts. What was he doing? He focused on something else, anything else and then Mike was groaning, mouthing his name.

"Sorry... accident..." Harvey said between kisses.

"S'fine. Uh, have you got anything for this?" Mike asked, gesturing to his groin and stomach.

"You want to join me in the shower?" Harvey asked, grinning. He began to strip his clothes off quickly as Mike just watched him, his cheeks still flushed pink. Harvey left him on the bed to turn the water on and by the time it had warmed up, he could feel Mike's hands on his hips.

Mike sighed as the water hit him. It was hot, but not unpleasantly so. He watched as Harvey ran his hands through his hair, water running in rivulets down his face and neck. Mike moved further into the stream, letting the water wash him clean as Harvey pulled him closer. He pressed up against him, the water running between them, Harvey's erection pressing into his stomach.

"Fuck, Harvey, you want me to... sort you out?"

Harvey chuckled. "Sort me out? No, I'm fine, I can wait."

"But... I might be a while."

"Still too sensitive?"

"No, just, I think I'm gonna need some time before anything's... ready."

Harvey was smiling wickedly and Mike was about to ask why when he felt his blood start to run south for the second time. By the time Harvey had kissed him twice, he was hard again.

"Might as well make use of whatever this ability is, right?" Harvey asked before he dipped his head, kissing along Mike's shoulder, the water pooling between his lips and Mike's skin.

"So you want to... in here?" Mike asked. Shower sex was all well and good as a fantasy, but the logistics of the whole thing were a little complicated.

"Have you never fucked someone in a shower?"

"Not, uh, a guy, no," Mike said, trying to keep standing as Harvey pulled him against him, their bodies practically gliding over each other.

"Think about it. It's easier." Harvey pulled back a little, slipping his hand between them so and began to stroke Mike's cock slowly. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

Mike bowed his head, resting it against Harvey's chest, almost unable to speak. What Harvey was doing shouldn't feel that good, not just that. He could feel the water washing over them, each bead sending jolt of pleasure through him as it ran down his body. Fuck.

"Harvey, you don't have to use it all of the time, you know," he breathed.

Harvey chuckled. "Oh, but it's fun. Look at you. You're a quivering mess. Just. From. This."

He was squeezing his cock with every word and Mike groaned, trying not to come again so soon. Not that Harvey would let him.

"Okay, okay, I'll slow down," Harvey said with a smile and the sensations stopped. Mike whined; it felt as if he'd just been pushed out of a tight embrace.

"So, I assume you'll be the one, uh..." Mike began but it was hard to talk like this to Harvey when he was so close.

"Yes, I will be the one uh. If that's okay with you."

Mike nodded sheepishly; Harvey was probably laughing at him but he didn't want to look up.

"Mike? You have done this before, haven't you?"

"Yes! Of course! Well..." No. No he hadn't. Not like this. Almost, sort of, just never this far. Trevor hadn't wanted to be "too gay".

"It's okay if you haven't," Harvey said and he was pulling his chin up now, forcing him to look at him.

"Not with a man, no. Sorry," Mike mumbled. "Didn't want to sound like an idiot."

"You still want to?"

Mike slid his hand down and squeezed Harvey's cock, realising that so far it had all been about him. Even Harvey's groan was somehow dignified and, fuck, Mike wanted to.

"God yes."

"Okay, against the wall, then."

Mike turned and leaned up against the wall, placing his feet slightly wider apart, trying to somehow brace himself. Harvey had disappeared and came back soon enough with a small bottle. Mike smiled as he realised that the wall of the shower was clean and shiny enough for him to see himself and Harvey reflected in it.

"Just relax, okay?" Harvey reassured him as the bottle clicked open and Mike felt him begin to open him. He gasped at the intrusion of the first finger as Harvey placed the bottle on a shelf and began to rub small circles at the base of his spine. He focused on that as Harvey worked until another finger slid in.

"You alright?"

"Y-Yeah. M'fine."

"Can you just try to relax a little?"

Mike focused on the circles on his back again, on the water trickling down his back and he felt himself let go of tension he didn't even know that he had.

"Good boy," Harvey whispered and, fuck, he liked the sound of that. Mike gasped slightly as Harvey pulled his fingers out slowly. He heard the click of the bottle again and, after a moment, there was a hand on his hip.

"Are you ready?" Harvey asked, his tone surprisingly gentle.

Mike nodded and braced himself against the wall and he felt Harvey step closer to him. He bit his lip as Harvey pushed into him, grasping his hips and pulling him backwards slightly. He paused to allow Mike time to adjust.

"Keep going," Mike said after a while and Harvey started to move again. It was an odd feeling. Not unpleasant, just odd. It was nowhere near as uncomfortable as he'd expected, but Mike had a feeling that Harvey's ability had something to do with that. Mike whimpered; he thought Harvey must have done something with his mind again, until he realised he'd hit his prostate.

"Are you okay?" Harvey asked quickly, squeezing Mike's hips in an attempt to comfort him.

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine. Fuck, just... keep going."

Mike wanted to push backwards to meet his thrusts as Harvey started moving again, but he had to be careful on the slippery floor. He could see Harvey's face reflected in the wall, the intense concentration on his face making Mike wish he could kiss him. Harvey's hand slipped around his waist and started to stroke his cock and Mike couldn't help moaning lightly. He felt a flush creeping up his neck as he realised that he'd moaned Harvey's name. Fuck. He tried to thrust backwards, needed more of him.

"Ngh, harder," Mike breathed. Harvey dug his fingers into his hips and thrust harder, pushing Mike up against the tiles. He gasped at the sudden cold, the contrast between that and Harvey's skin against his, the steaming hot water running down his back was giving him goosebumps.

"Oh, damn, Harvey..." Mike groaned again.

"You close?"

"I think... fuck-" Mike gasped as Harvey thrust into him harder, pulling on his hips and he knew he was holding him at the edge again. It was getting harder to focus, his vision clouding as Harvey started to breath heavily. He was whimpering now, expletives and please and oh god, please, Harvey and fuck, I need you and harder, Harvey, please.

"Damn, Mike, you've got quite the mouth on you," Harvey breathed.

"Sorry, just, ngh-" Mike was finding it harder to form sentences; his arms were shaking.

"Don't be sorry. Really, don't be sorry," Harvey replied. He was smiling, Mike could hear it. His voice was low and he stroked Mike's cock faster as he thrust into him. Mike didn't think he could take it much longer but then Harvey was slamming one hand into the wall, holding himself up as he came and Mike was free. He came against the wall, making Harvey groan suddenly as he tensed up. It felt like minutes until he stopped shaking and by then, Harvey had turned him around and had him held in his arms. Mike thought that if he hadn't, he probably wouldn't have been able to stay standing.

"You look pretty tired, are you okay?" Harvey asked as he turned the water off.

"Fine... m'fine, just, yeah... tired," Mike replied, opening his eyes for the first time. He looked up at Harvey and saw that smile of his and his stomach jolt. He'd just had sex with Harvey Specter.

"I take it you wont want to go again for a while, then," Harvey said with another smile and Mike just shook his head quickly. He was pretty sure Harvey was joking but, damn, he didn't even think he could walk right now.

"That was... I don't know what it was, but that was amazing," Mike said. It had been. He didn't know if it was the sex or the ability or the way he'd had to wait, but he thought it was probably some combination of the three.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Rookie," Harvey said and he was groping for a towel now. "You sounded like you did. Maybe next time you could be on your back, so I could watch you?"

Mike nuzzled into Harvey as he ran the towel over the both of them. "Sure. But we can have a break, right? A long one?"

Harvey nodded and continued to dry them both off. He led Mike back to the bed and helped him into it, getting in after him. Mike was surprised when Harvey raised his arm to let him lay his head on his shoulder.

Epilogue:

Harvey looked at the clock. He'd asked Mike to be in his office at three and he was a minute late. He knew what was about to happen. He could see it now. He'd ask Mike to ask Louis for help to give the junior partner the ego boost he needed to make him cocky enough to agree to the wager that Harvey was going to offer him later on. Mike was going to refuse on the grounds that he didn't need Louis hounding him about anything else.

"Sorry I'm late, Rachel-"

"I don't care, Mike." Harvey cut across him. He'd have to teach the kid something about knocking at some point.

"Sorry. What did you want me for?"

"The briefs you're working on right now, find something wrong with them," Harvey said, enjoying the confused look on Mike's face. Confusion was something else that looked good on him.

"I don't-"

"I need you to find something and go to Louis and ask for help. Don't make it too obvious."

"No! I don't need Louis to-" _Predictable, Mike. So predictable._

"Mike, no arguments. I need you to do this. Don't ask questions, got it?"

"But-" Mike stopped saying whatever he was about to say. The sudden shift in his posture made it obvious that it had worked. That and the extremely visible bulge in his pants. It really ruined the lining of his suit.

"That's a warning, Mike," Harvey said with a smirk. The look on Mike's face was priceless. Frustration, not quite anger. Still, he wasn't quite sure if the frustration was from being told what to do or not being able to do anything about his erection.

"Fine."

"Oh and Mike?" Harvey asked. "I'm not a monster. You do this for me and you can stay over tonight."

"Deal."


End file.
